bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hachigen Ushōda (Kenji)
| base of operations = Visored Warehouse, , | marital status = | education = Shinō Academy | family = | clan(s) = | status = Active | shikai = Unknown | bankai = Not yet Achieved | resurreccion = }} Hachigen Ushōda (有昭田 鉢玄, Ushōda Hachigen), known otherwise as Hacchi (ハッチ), is the former Lieutenant of the Kidō Corps under Captain , and currently a Visored. He was a key figure throughout the conflicts with Kagura, acting as one of Kenji Hiroshi's primary benefactors, as well as a valuable ally and combatant. During the events of the First Spiritual War Hacchi aided Kenji in the war on a number of occasions but never actually joined his organization. Hacchi was noticeably absent throughout the events with Oda Kōhai but resurfaced following the Collapse to observe matters as they unfolded. Appearance Hachigen is a large man with a rotund physique. He was the largest man Kenji Hiroshi had ever seen. He sported pink-coloured hair trimmed neatly atop his head and a pink moustache. He wore an olive-green tuxedo.Calming the Beast Within Personality Despite his large size Hachigen is a polite and well-mannered individual. When he was sent by Shinji to meet up with Kei Yume, he apologized for bumping into the latter. History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main Article - Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Exiled Prince arc *Calming the Beast Within Exiles arc *Mastering One's Inner Demons Part II *Party Crashers Part I *Party Crashers Part II Birth of the Tsuji *Darkest Pursuits Quincy Blood War saga *Blood War Inquel IV *Blood War Inquel V Arrival arc *March of the Visored (background) *Kickoff of the First Spiritual War Part II & III :Main Article - Bleach: War of the Worlds. Part IV & V :Main Article - TBA. Powers and Abilities : Hachigen boasts a dual-type spiritual output: part Shinigami and part Hollow. His control of his spiritual power -- expressed through his mastery of Kidō -- is unsurpassed amongst the Visored group. *'Masterful Reiatsu Control:' Hachigen possesses incredibly refined control of his reiatsu. Kazuma Nishiki, who uses his spiritual power to "see" and "feel" his surroundings, complained that Hachigen was a blind-spot on his radar. This caused the younger man to run headlong into Hachigen when they first met. Kei Yume also walked right into him, which further highlights his ability to hide his presence from others senses. Kidō Mastery: Hachigen, as the former Vice-Kidō Chief of the Kidō Corps, is exceptionally skilled in the use and creation of spells. Following The Collapse Hachigen is the foremost Kidō practitioner throughout the realms, with a unique and personal array of spells. He commonly uses his Hollow mask to enhance the strength of his spells. Enhanced Strength: As his size would suggest Hachigen is a physically strong man. He was able to dangle both Kenji and Kusaka a couple of feet above the ground at the same time without effort or strain. Zanpakutō Hollowfication Notes Trivia *Hachigen owns a Tea Shop called Hachigen Tea. Kei Yume helped Hachigen realize his dream and procure the necessary funds to build and finance the Tea Shop. Behind the Scenes References & notes Category:Characters Category:Visored Category:Male Category:Bleach: Sun & Moon Chronicles